Por amor RHr
by Danny Weasley
Summary: Ron é capaz de qualquer coisa pa manter a sua Hermione em segurança...até mesmo enfrentar o terrivel Lord Voldemort... Agora que se conseguiu declarar nada o vai separar dela...
1. Surpresa Inesperada

**N/A :** _Ola Ola! Bem decidi faxer esta fic.,.. experuu k gostem e completamente R/Hr .. deixeim mtas reviews ; P_

Estava um belo dia de Verão. Quente e agradável como já não estava à muito tempo. O Sol "atirava" os seus raios através das janelas das casas.

Hermione estava sentada no balcão da cozinha olhando para o além. " Hermione, tu não gostas dele" disse para ela mesma… " Como é que podias gostar dele? Oh gostas sim… não o podes mudar! Porque é que ele não te vem buscar para passar as férias de verão com ele? Porque ele não gosta de ti… és mesmo parvinha em pensar que podes ter hipóteses com ele".

Mas ela na verdade estava enganada. Ron e Hermione sempre se amaram mutuamente, apesar de todas as suas discussões. Desde o primeiro ano Ron olhara para Hermione de maneira diferente. Harry disse que Ron só conseguiu continuar o jogo de xadrez dos feiticeiros e sacrificar-se porque antes de o fazer olhou para ela para ganhar força e avançar.

Crookshanks saltou para seu colo miando alto como quem pede atenção.

- Achas que ele gosta de mim? – perguntou carinhosamente ao gato persa coçando-lhe a parte de trás da orelha.

Crookshanks enroscou-se no colo da dona, em sinal de afirmação.

- Hum, não sei ! - disse ela um pouco mais confiante.

De repente ela ouviu um grande estrondo.

Vinha do jardim. Foi a correr para lá por sorte não tropeçou na mesa do telefone, aquela mesa horrenda que sempre odiara.

Chegou ao jardim…

- Ahmnn Ron! O q-que é que..? Ma-s q-que raio de…? – guagejou sem saber o que dizer, estava tão surpreendida e ao mesmo tempo feliz que nem sabia se havia de olhar paras os sapatos ou para os botões da camisa para esconder o seu embaraço. " Ele veio! " e esboçou um grande sorriso.

- Bem, d-desculp-a.. humn.. se te .. as-sustei! – disse Ron com as orelhas vermelhas que era sinal ou de embaraço ou de perigo.

Hermione olhou de esguelha para o Ron. Como crescera nas férias, estava tão mais lindo!

- Bem, mas qual a razão desta tão agradável visita? - disse Hermione ironicamente. " Será que…?"

- Eu vim buscar-te ora essa… vens passar o resto do Verão comig.. connosco – disse tentado se corrigir mas com alguma dificuldade.

- Ah! Pois… sabes é que eu estou sozinha em casa… não tenho forma de lhes avisar… os meus pais percebes?

Já trocava as palavras todas, tinha medo que o Ron pensasse que ela não quisesse ir… mas isso era tão mentira como os porcos cantarem. Ela esperou por aquele dia desde o início das férias de Verão.

- Para que servem o tefofoneles? - disse Ron numa voz séria.

Hermione desatou a rir.

- Telefones, Ron! – corrigiu sem conseguir parar de rir…

- Oh isso! - disse o Ron irritado.

Hermione ficou arrependida se ter rido… mas sabia que aquilo não passava de um simples amuo de Ronald Weasley.

- Sim eu vou ligar-lhes agora! – disse um bocado envergonhada. – Anda lá dentro! Está-se melhor que aqui… está muito abafado.

E ele seguiu-a até dentro.

Os pais deram-lhe autorização… ela começou a fazer as malas...

Ron estava sempre a bufar com aquele calor infernal que se pusera mais à tardinha.

E quando ela acabou de fazer as malas partiram rumo a Toca.

Hermione sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

**N/A:**_ Capitulo sem gande imaginaçao.. mas foi o que consegui faxer lool experu k gostem..;) reviews please ! _


	2. Viagem Emocionante

Ron e Hermione apanharam o Autocarro Cavaleiro, aquele com viagens não muito agradáveis pelo menos de dia e com um calor daqueles.

Ron ajudou Hermione com as malas e foi-se sentar a frente dela.

- Então como foram as tuas férias? Até agora claro – perguntou Ron abrindo uma caixa de sapos de chocolate e dando-lhe um.

- Obrigada… Hum não fiz nada de especial, para não dizer que foram um tédio. E as tuas? - perguntou ela cheia de curiosidade, pois ia saber o que ela andava a fazer enquanto ela ficava ali a espera dele. Deu uma trincadela no sapo.

- As minhas foram fantásticas, fomos a Roménia visitar o Charlie, chegamos anteontem! O Harry chegou ontem…- disse ele calmamente enquanto comia um sapo de chocolate.

" Ah pois! Eu fico sempre para ultimo!" pensou ela.

- Então e o Harry como está? Tem lhe doido a cicatriz?- perguntou preocupada.

" Será que ela gosta dele? Está tão preocupada com ele… Oh não sejas estúpido! Ele é só o melhor amigo dela." Pensou com uma cara muito desconfiada.

Hermione olhava para ele com uma cara muito séria.

- Ron! Estás ai?- disse passando-lhe a mão a frente dos olhos.

- Hã? Ah… desculpa… estava a pensar. Acho que não, ele esteve bem ontem… e não me disse nada que o perturbasse… apesar de Aquele Cujo O Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado estar cada vez mais forte segundo o Harry.- afirmou ele.

- Sabes… eu tenho medo.- disse Hermione assustada.

- Pois não és a única.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio.

Hermione contemplava os lindos olhos dele. Por sua vez Ron contemplava toda a sua beleza, ele achava que ela estava mais linda que nunca.

Com aqueles cabelos cor-de-mel encaracolados a caírem-lhe pelas costas, aqueles lábios perfeitos e carnudos que só davam vontade de beijar e um corpo bem torneado

Hermione decidiu romper o silêncio.

- Ahmnn… Ron… como vão as coisas com o Harry e a Ginny? Eles voltaram?- perguntou com aquele ar maroto que só ela sabia fazer.

Ron sorriu.

- Sabes uma coisa? Adoro quando fazes esse arzinho.- disse ele com um ar muito celestial como se tivesse visto um anjo.

Hermione já nem se distinguia de um semáforo avariado, que só dava sinal vermelho.

Ron ao reparar no que tinha dito sentiu as orelhas a ferver.

- Hã… a … es-t-tavas…a… d-dizer do Harry e da Ginny.- trocou-se todo.

- Sim… -disse ela meio envergonhada.

- Bem acho que não… o Harry disse-me que têm tentado, mas ela dá-lhe sempre com os pés coitado.- disse Ron com uma voz de quem não acreditava no que dizia.

Porque a Ginny sempre gostou de Harry, desde do segundo ano.

- Eu gosto muito do Harry , mas a Ginny tem razão… o Harry separou-se dela por causa do Voldemor ( Ron estremeceu) ai desculpa… e agora volta? Caramba, uma rapariga tem sentimentos.- justificou Hermione.

Ron afundou-se mais na cadeira e suspirou alto. Hermione, preocupada, pôs-lhe a mão no joelho.

Ele arrepiou-se com o toque.

- Ai, desc-culpa – gaguejou – estas bem ?

Ron desviou o olhar de Hermione e olhou para fora, agora o céu já estava com algumas nuvens.

-Ás vezes, fico a pensar como as mulheres são complicadas e …- calou-se ao ver a cara de zangada de Hermione. " Oh não, não me apetece discutir contigo, estávamos a ir tão bem, foi só um desabafo".

- Pois bem, Ronald, sabes porque é que os homens não compreendem as mulheres? SABES?- gritou ela levantando-se um bocado da cadeira.

- Porque têm a mentalidade de uma mosca ! – gritou ainda mais alto.

- Ai sim! Hermione… como podes tu opinar a cerca de sentimentos, amigos ou até mesmo sexos, enquanto tu só estás agarrada aos livros ? Ou isso também vem incluído no capitulo 21 de " Hogwarts: Uma História" ?- disse ele olhando-a nos olhos. Sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco de Hermione… o facto dos amigos… ela nunca tivera muitos amigos devido a ser uma "sabichona".

Hermione ficou chocada… e passado alguns segundos começou a chorar.

- Pois, é isso que achas de mim não é? Que sou uma "sabichona" sem sentimentos? Que só gosto dos livros?- disse entre soluços.

Ele calou-se não queria dizer mais nada que a pudesse magoar , ele odiava ver a Hermione a chorar.

Hermione levantou-se ainda a chorar e foi-se sentar noutro sitio. " Como é que eu posso gostar dele? Como?"

Ron olhou mais uma vez lá para fora. " Não devia ter dito aquilo".

Decidiu ir ter com ela.

- Mione desculpa! Não era bem aquilo que eu queria dizer… Aquilo das mulheres foi só um desabafo… Eu não aguento estar assim contigo, tu … e-és … especial.

Ela parou de chorar.

- Ron, tu sabes bem que eu odeio que me falem daquilo… não sei se te consigo desculpar agora percebes? Eu estou magoada…- disse-lhe nos olhos.

Ron já estava desesperado. " Será que devo…?"

Agarrou-lhe nas mãos e disse:

- Hermione… eu…eu…eu…

- Tu! – perguntou ela com as mãos a tremer por sentir aquelas mãos perfeitas nas dela. Não aguentou e tirou as mãos dali… porque não aguentava estar sempre a tremer.

- Eu… eu não penso aquilo que disse de ti, são coisas que saem sem crer.- disse ele triste por ela ter tirado as mãos daquela maneira.

- Acredito, mas eu estou magoada, nunca pensei que me dissesses aquilo… o Harry também já me disse… vocês são das únicas pessoas que sabem disso. O Viktor sabe e nunca me disse nada.- afirmou.

Ron ficou de triste para irritado, não podia ouvir aquele nome Viktor Krum desde do Baile de Natal do 4º ano.

- Pois tinha de vir o Krum a baila.

- Por favor Ron, não comeces.

- Ok- disse com um sorriso.

" Não me faças isso Ron eu não aguento."

* * *

Passou uma hora, estavam quase a chegar. Agora o sol tinha se escondido e as nuvens ameaçavam atirar umas gotinhas. Estava frio.

Hermione estava quase a dormir, mas não conseguida por causa do frio… tremia muito.

Ron levantou-se e foi buscar um manto. Pôs-lhe por cima dela. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

Ficaram em silêncio um bom bocado. Ela tinha adormecido. " Parece um anjo"pensou ele.

- Ai se soubesses o quanto gosto de ti… - suspirou.

Ela acordou do nada… como se tivesse ouvido o que ele tinha dito.

Ron viu que estavam quase mesmo quase a chegar e levantou-se para tirar as coisas.

Hermione ia-se a levantar também… quando o condutor … faz um travagem funda que obrigou Hermione a sentar-se outra vez e Ron a cair para cima dela.

Estavam agora cara a cara, os lábios estavam seprados por centímetros… Foram-se aproximando… aproximando…

- Chegamos a vossa paragem! – disse a cabecinha pendurada no espelho aos gritos. Afastaram-se logo.

Ron levantou-se rapidamente e não olhou para Hermione, estava muito nervoso já nem se lembrava onde era a saída.

Hermione escondia a cara, ela estava muito feliz mas triste também por não ter conseguido dar o beijo que valia mais que mil palavras.

Já tinham saído do autocarro. Ao longe podia se ver o caminho curtinho para a Toca.

Estava ansiosa por passar 4 dias na companhia dos seus amigos … " e amado…" pensou ela corando.

**N/A:** _2º capitulo .. gandiiinhoO esperuu k gostem e deixem reviews.. xD BjoO.._


	3. O desmaio

3º Capítulo – O desmaio

Já a porta da Toca cheirava a carne assada.

Entraram… Mr.Weasley encontrava-se no trabalho mas onde estava Mrs.Weasley?

Ron ajudou Hermione a levar as malas para dentro.

Ginny saiu da cozinha disparada e atirou-se num abraço apertado a Hermione.

- Que saudades! – disse ela muito aflita devido à correria.

- Eu também estava cheia de saudades! – disse Hermione retribuindo o abraço.

Harry estava a descer as escadas. Hermione foi até ele com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Harry! Estás tão grande! Como vais? – perguntou olhando-o de cima abaixo a ver se estava tudo bem. Depois deu-lhe um abraço.

- Eu estou bem… quer dizer… mais ou menos… ou melhor mal… pá eu também posso dizer que estou bem. – afirmou Harry.

- Ai Harry decide-te..! – disse Hermione impaciente.

- Ok, Hermione – disse Harry sem paciência.

- É por causa dele ? – perguntou directamente.

- Hermione, depois a gente fala, quando tivermos a sós com o Ron. – disse Harry já com uma ponta de irritação.

Hermione corou, Harry nem perguntou porque, porque já sabia a razão de ela ter corado.

- Onde está a mãe ? – perguntou Ron a beber sumo de abóbora.

- A vossa mãe foi até a Grimauld Place… – disse Harry a olhar para Ginny que estava a por a mesa.

- Fazer o que? – perguntou Ron desconfiado.

- Parece que houve problemas, alguém se chibou e agora olha… – disse Harry mais ligado à conversa.

- Olhem eu aposto que foi o Snape, não me admira nada que ele tenha contado o plano ao Quem Nós Sabemos. Eu tenho a certeza que ele ainda está ligado aos Devoradores, oiçam o que eu vós digo – disse Ron muito sério.

Hermione olhou-o com indiferença.

- O Dumbledore confia nele, Ronald – disse Hermione com uma azedez que até Ron se surpreendeu, as discussões entre eles eram frequentes mas nunca daquela maneira e depois de tudo aquilo que aconteceu no Autocarro.

- Pois "menina sabe-tudo" não há provas de que ele virou-se mesmo para o nosso lado ou não. – disse Ron.

- Pois "menino desconfiado" mas eu acho que não te iam dar as provas a ti não achas Ron? - disse Hermione.

Ron preparava-se para responder quando:

- CALEM-SE! PÁ FOGO ESTOU FARTO DE VÓS OUVIR! SERÁ QUE VOCÊS SÓ SABEM DISCUTIR? NÃO SABEM DAR UNS BEIJINHOS NEM NADA DISSO? (quando Harry disse isto Ron e Hermione desviaram o olhar um do outro) EU SEI QUE NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISTO… MAS VOCÊS… VOCÊS… AMAM-SE!

Dito isto Hermione foi até ao jardim apanhar ar.

E Ron ficou todo vermelho.

- Desculpa meu, mas eu tinha de dizer aquilo – disse Harry.

- Por acaso ia acontecendo, não percebo estas atitudes dela – disse Ron pensativo.

Harry estava confuso.

- Acontecendo o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Nós meu, nós iamo-nos beijando. – disse Ron ainda pensativo.

- Não ! A sério ? Ahaha! Eu sabia… então e qual foi o "senão"? - perguntou Harry a sorrir.

- O "senão" foi que… aquela cabeça estúpida do Autocarro quando já estávamos mesmo quase começou aos berros a dizer " Chegamos a vossa paragem"… – disse Ron ainda a pensar.

- Tchh… Com isto confessas que gostas dela..?- perguntou Harry.

- Ninguém disse isso Harry, a Hermione é só… oh esquece – e foi-se sentar à mesa.

Começaram a jantar mas não disseram uma única palavra.

Estavam todos sentados na sala de estar.

Harry e Ron conversavam sobre tácticas de Quidditch, Ginny estava sentada no chão a brincar com o Crookshanks atirando-lhe rolhas, Hermione estava sentada ao lado do Ron a ler um livro sobre magia negra.

De repente ela deu um grande bocejo, que fez com que Ron olha-se para ela, mas depois volta-se a sua conversa. Ela parecia ter ficado ofendida e virou-se para o outro lado onde encostou a cabeça.

- Bem eu vou para o meu quarto – disse Ginny.

E dito isto subiu as escadas.

Hermione estava irrequieta. Virou-se para o lado de Ron. Encostou a cabeça no ombro dele… Ron começava a ficar nervoso. Depois foi-se aconchegar no peito dele onde dormia tranquilamente. Ron agora estava nervoso.

- Hermione…hã acorda… – disse Ron muito atrapalhado.

Harry ria-se baixinho para não a acordar.

- Como o amor é belo. – disse Harry ironicamente.

- Harry se em vez de estares para ai a dizer alarvices, porque é que não me ajudas! – disse Ron.

- Humm, não me cheira… – disse Harry a rir. E subiu as escadas.

- Por Merlin… o que faço agora? – disse pensativo – ah claro levo-te para a cama. Espero é que não sejas pesada. Mas não parece.

Agarrou nela com cuidado, encostou a cabeça dela no peito dele.

Subiu as escadas lentamente e abriu a porta do quarto da Ginny.

Para sua surpresa também lá estava o Harry. Ron esboçou um sorriso.

Harry e Ginny ficaram surpreendidos por ver ali Ron com Hermione nos braços.

- Desculpem, não queria interromper nada, eu tenho é de por esta menina na cama não posso ficar eternamente com ela nos braços. – disse Ron.

- Acho que não te importavas nada… – disse Ginny com um sorriso brincalhão.

Ron pôs Hermione na cama que resmungava baixinho por não se quer separar dele.

- Bem desculpem mais uma vez – e quando agarrou na maçaneta da porta disse – Ah podem continuar. – e piscou o olho.

Harry decidiu tentar a sua sorte mais uma vez.

- Ginny… – começou Harry, mas ela logo o interrompeu – Não Harry.

- Porquê Ginny já não me amas? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. – mentiu ela.

- Eu não acredito… Ginny olha-me nos olhos e diz-me isso – desafiou Harry.

- Harry não comeces – disse Ginny desesperada.

- Vai Ginny… – desafiou mais uma vez.

Era impossível, ela não conseguia dizer que não o amava naqueles olhos lindos.

Ela aproximou-se dele, olhou-o nos olhos mas não disse uma única palavra, perdeu-se naquele mar que eram os olhos dele.

Agora aproximava os lábios dos dele, ela queria parar mas não conseguia.

Quando os lábios se tocaram Ginny sentiu-se mais feliz que nunca.

Mas Ginny interrompe o beijo e abraça Harry. As lágrimas escorriam-lhe pela cara.

- Eu amo-te Harry… – disse Ginny ao ouvido dele.

Ficaram assim muito tempo a olhar um para o outro.

Ron acordou com o piar irritante da Piggy. Mas não foi o único, Hermione ainda ensonada entrou no quarto e viu Ron a fazer festas à Piggy que já não fazia aquele alarido todo.

- Pronto Piggy, vai lá dar uma voltinha – disse Ron carinhosamente.

Hermione derreteu-se toda com aquela cena. Ele reparou que ela estava no quarto.

- Hã… estavas aí a muito tempo? – perguntou com uma voz muito azeda pois não se tinha esquecido da voz dela ontem.

- Não… – respondeu tristemente.

Ele ficou preocupado, mas fingiu que não tinha percebido e desceu as escadas para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Hermione sentou-se na cama dele e suspirou alto.

Harry acordou e espreguiçou-se.

- Bom dia alegria! – disse ele todo contente.

- Que se passa para estares tão feliz ? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Harry contou-lhe o que se tinha passado ontem.

- Que bom, ao menos alguém – disse sem entusiasmo.

- O que é que se passa contigo? É por causa do Ron? – perguntou directamente.

- O Ron mas porque? Ele disse-te alguma coisa? O que ? -perguntou ela impaciente.

- Tem calma, aguenta aí os hipógrifos. Ele não me disse nada. Mas confessa, gostas dele não é? -perguntou Harry.

- Harry! -disse zangada.

- Hermione não te custa nada admitires!

Hermione não respondeu e foi para baixo para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Os lugares à mesa dos Weasley já estavam todos ocupados. Menos um ao lado de Ron. Hermione não teve outra escolha e foi-se sentar ao lado dele.

- Olá Mr. e Mrs.Weasley – disse Hermione sem entusiasmo.

- Olá minha querida – respondeu Mrs.Weasley.

- Olá Hermione! Ainda bem que aqui estás, preciso de tirar umas dúvidas contigo sobre muggles – disse ansioso Mr.Weasley.

Ron viu que Hermione estava branca.

- Para que serve um complutitador? – perguntou.

Hermione levou as mãos a cabeça.

- Hermione estás bem? – sussurrou-lhe Ron ao ouvido.

Hermione assentiu.

- Só estou um bocadinho tonta – disse baixinho.

- Sabes, é que mete tanta graça ver ali aquela coisa cheia de teclas – disse Mr.Weasley, mas logo Ron interrompeu-o – Pará pai! A Hermione não está bem…

E nesse momento Hermione desvanece nos braços do Ron.

- Hermione acorda, Hermione! - disse Ron aflito abanando-a.

Mrs.Weasley levantou-se e foi logo por se ao lado de Ron que tinha Hermione nos braços.

- Hermione, consegues ouvir-me querida? - perguntou Mrs.Weasley dando umas chapadinhas na cara de Hermione.

Desta vez foi Ron que ficou branco, ver ali Hermione desmaiada nos seus braços fazia-lhe pensar:

- Mãe ela não está… morta… pois não? – perguntou com a respiração incontrolável.

- Claro que não Ronald, vira essa boca para lá –zangou-se Mrs.Weasley –Meninos, saíam daqui! Arthur fica aqui…

- Mas mãe… - disse Ginny

- Ela é nossa amiga- continuou Harry.

- Mãe eu fico! – disse Ron sério – ela está aqui nos meus braços, eu não saio daqui! Nem que venha o Voldemort!

Mr. e Mrs.Weasley ficaram de boca aberta, Ron nunca tinha dito aquele nome.

Harry e Ginny surpreenderam-se e ficaram a cochichar um com o outro.

Até o próprio Ron se surpreendeu mas não se importou. Passou a mão pelos cabelos de Hermione.

- Pronto Ron ficas! Mas vocês saiam… vá rápido -apressou-os Mrs.Weasley.

Ron sentiu Hermione a mexer-se, Mrs.Weasley passava a mão pela cara de Hermione que abria os olhos lentamente. Ron ajudou-a a sentar-se outra vez.

- Então… estás bem? – perguntou Ron preocupado.

- Sim estou- disse ela com alguma dificuldade.

- Então porque desmaiaste? O que sentes Hermione? – perguntou Mr.Weasley

- Fome…- respondeu com uma mão na barriga.

- Desmaiaste de fraqueza, tens de te alimentar melhor – disse Mrs.Weasley.

Ron sorriu e passou-lhe uma fatia de bolo.

- É o teu preferido!

Olharam-se com um sorriso na cara e Hermione sentiu-se muito melhor.


	4. O Lago

4º Capítulo – O Lago

Hermione sentiu uma mão passar-lhe carinhosamente pela testa e depois uma coisa húmida. Abriu os olhos e deu caras com o Ron a passar-lhe um pano húmido pela testa.

No dia anterior tinha estado com febres altas ao ponto de delírio.

- Bom dia, como te sentes? - perguntou Ron tirando logo o pano da testa de Hermione.

- Bem… – disse com uma voz fraca, ainda estava um bocadinho pálida. Olhou para o lado Ginny já não estava lá. - Onde é que está a Ginny?

- A Ginny está lá em baixo a tomar o pequeno-almoço. Como eu já tinha tomado incumbiu-me a mim de te ver a temperatura. - disse Ron com um sorriso - Parece que desceu durante a noite. A mãe foi buscar uma poção para ver se isso passa. Tens fome?

Hermione assentiu. Tentou arranjar forças para se sentar mas foi em vão. Ron ajudou-a e disse-lhe "Tem calma".

Passou-lhe o tabuleiro com o pequeno-almoço.

Ron saiu do pé dela

- Ron… – chamou Hermione ao vê-lo sair da beira dela.

- Sim… – disse Ron sentando-se aos pés da cama.

- Fica aqui – pediu muito baixinho.

- O que? Não percebi. - disse aproximando-se dela.

- Eu disse para ficares aqui. - disse Hermione embaraçada.

Ron ficou um bocado sem jeito, mas foi se sentar mesmo ao pé dela. Pôs lhe a mão outra vez na testa.

- Estás tão branca! Não te doí nada? - perguntou Ron preocupado passando-lhe a mão pela cara.

- Doí… – disse Hermione.

- O que? - perguntou Ron alarmado.

- O coração. - disse Hermione.

Ron não tinha percebido a indirecta.

- O coração! Oh Merlin… Acho que temos de ir a São Mungos…

- Ron, eu não preciso de nenhum medicamento, nem hospital, eu preciso de uma coisa que não tenho, mas que gostava de ter e esteve sempre ao meu lado. E está. - disse Hemione paciente.

Ron, agora sim tinha percebido o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Limitou-se a sorrir enquanto ela comia.

Mrs. Weasley entrou no quarto e apressou-se logo a ver a temperatura de Hermione.

- Como é que tem estado a temperatura Ron? - perguntou Mrs. Weasley muito aterefada a preparar a poção.

- Acho que está mais baixa… Ela está melhorzita. - e sorriu para ela e ela para ele.

- Ai ainda bem! - felicitou-se Mrs.Weasley - Toma querida! Faz-te descer logo essa febre e ficas boa num segundo.

Hermione bebeu, mas cuspiu logo a seguir.

- Sabe tão mal! - enojou-se Hermione.

- Vai Hermione, bebe! Para ficares melhor. - disse Ron levando-lhe aquilo à boca.

Molly ficou perplexa com aquele carinho todo entre Ron e Hermione e suspeitava que Ron gostava de Hermione.

Hermione bebeu tudo e deitou a língua de fora. Ron riu-se. Ela riu-se.

- Estou muito melhor! - disse Hermione levantando-se da cama. - Acha que já posso sair da cama?

- Podes querida! - disse Mrs.Weasley dando um beijo na face de Hermione.

- Ai! Ron, filho obrigada pela ajuda foi preciosa… bem eu agora vou indo lá para baixo… até já meninos! - disse Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione dirigiu-se a ele e deu-lhe um beijo tímido no rosto.

Ele pôs a mão lá e sussurrou "UaaU".

- Vamos lá para baixo – disse Hermione puxando Ron pelo braço.

- Primeiro tens de te vestir. - disse Ron.

- Ok, então desce que eu já vou ter com vocês. - disse Hermione.

* * *

Estavam todos sentados lá em baixo. Ginny fazia cócegas a Harry que por sua vez também as retribuía. Ron pensava em Hermione lembrou-se do quase beijo do autocarro e do beijo na cara. Cada vez tinha mais a certeza que a amava. Adorava tudo nela, o cheiro, a personalidade forte, a beleza e aquele sorriso lindo que fazia com que a outra pessoa sorrisse também. Ron acordou do seu "transe" logo quando Harry e Ginny estavam a meio de um beijo. Nesse momento Hermione descia a escada com um sorriso enorme.

- Hermione, estás bem? - perguntou Ginny que estava abraçada a Harry.

- Óptima! - disse Hermione.

- Ainda bem ! - disse Harry.

- Que susto hein? Primeiro o desmaio, depois aquela febre maldita… – disse Ron.

- Mas agora já passou – disse Hermione com um sorriso.

- O que é que vamos fazer hoje à tarde? - perguntou-lhes Ron.

- Vamos a Diagon-Al! - respondeu-lhe Molly com as cartas de Hogwarts na mão.

- Já chegaram! - excitou-se Hermione do lugar onde estava.

- Toma aqui estão os resultados e o material. - deu-lhe Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione quase rasgara o papel. Leu com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Então como foram os resultados? - perguntou Harry.

- Tudo brilhantes não é Hermione? - perguntou-lhe Ron.

- SIM! - disse ela abraçando-o de alegria, quando se deu conta do que estava a fazer afastou-se logo dele. - Deixa-me ver as tuas…

Ron passou-lhe o papel.

- Parabéns 3 Excede as Expectativas e 1 Brilhante!

Ele sorriu, pediu também as do Harry que tinham sido iguais só que em disciplinas diferentes, ela felicitou-o também.

- Bem este 6º ano vai ser muito complicado, mas a gente lá se arranja – disse Mrs.Weasley.

- Tanta coisa! - disse Ginny olhando para a sua lista.

- Tenho de dizer ao Arthur… temos de ir hoje lá, porque amanhã vocês vão para Hogwarts e ainda têm de fazer as malas.

- Tem calma mãe. - disse Ron.

- Vou mandar uma coruja ao vosso pai – disse Mrs.Weasley aflita.

E foi a correr mandar a mensagem.

* * *

- O Arthur disse para irmos que ele depois vai ter connosco. - disse Mrs.Weasley vestindo o manto.

- Vamos pelo Pó de Floo? - perguntou Ginny.

- Sim filha. - disse Molly.

Então juntaram-se todos ao pé da lareira, mas Mrs.Weasley lembrou-se de uma coisa.

- Hermione, querida, é melhor ficares. - disse Mrs.Weasley.

Hermione ficou desiludida.

- Mas eu estou bem. - disse Hermione com uma voz implorante.

- É melhor não, podes ter uma recaída. - disse Molly.

- Pronto! Tudo bem… – disse Hermione tristemente.

Sentou-se no sofá e amuou. Ron tirou o manto que tinha vestido.

- Eu fico com ela… - disse Ron.

- Não tu não podes fazer isso - disse Hermione agarrando-lhe no braço.

. Mas se eu quero… – disse Ron agarrando a mão de Hermione, que lhe estava a agarrar o braço. Hermione corou.

Mrs.Weasley ficou desconfiada.

- Mãe! Vamos? - perguntou Ginny ansiosa.

- Que bonita prova de amizade. - disse Mrs.Weasley sorrindo.

Harry começou-se a rir e a Ginny acompanhava-o.

- Eu chamava-lhe outra coisa! - disse Harry.

- Pronto meninos! Ron e Hermione cuidadinho e se não tiverem nada para fazer lavem a loiça. - disse Mrs.Weasley.

- Eu acho é que eles devem andar aos beijinhos ou aos quase beijinhos… - disse Harry a rir-se que nem um doido.

Ginny soltou uma soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

Ron olhou-o furioso e Hermione limitou-se a virar a cara.

- O que? - perguntou Mrs.Weasley muito confusa.

- Nada mãe, nada. É uma brincadeira - mentiu Ron , mas Mrs.Weasley percebeu que ele estava a mentir.

- Depois falamos. - disse Mrs.Weasley e foram desaparecendo um a um.

* * *

Dedicavam-se à leitura. Hermione lia um livro sobre Aritmancia e Ron sobre Quidditch. Mas ele não se conseguia concentrar, o facto de estar ali sozinho com a Hermione deixava-o muito nervoso.

Estava numa grande aflição por dentro, tinha de lhe dizer aquilo que sentia por ela senão era capaz de rebentar. Precisava de lhe dizer que a amava.

- Hermione, preciso de falar contigo… – disse Ron muito nervoso,

Hermione fechou o livro e sorriu-lhe.

- Eu precisava de saber se… – ao dizer isto Ron agarrou carinhosamente nas mãos de Hermione.

- Se! - perguntou com o coração aos pulos.

- Se queres… na-mo-rar comigo? - disse muito baixinho , parecia uma sussurro.

- O que? Repete lá. E de preferência mais alto. - disse Hermione com as mãos suadas por sentir as mãos dele entre as dela.

Ron apertou-lhe as mãos.

- Queres… queres… n-lavar a loiça comigo? - perguntou Ron tirando as mãos das dela.

Ela ficou desiludida. E soltou um " Claro!"

Foram os dois para o balcão da cozinha.

- Eu lavo e tu secas pode ser? - perguntou Hermione.

- Não. Tu ficas com a parte mais trabalhosa. - disse Ron…

- Eu não acho…- disse Hermione

- Lavamos os dois pode ser? - perguntou Ron.

- Tudo bem. - disse Hermione.

Começaram então a pôr os pratos na água. Cada um começou a lavar um. Ron agarrou num bocado de espuma e atirou a Hermione que fez a mesma coisa. E começaram assim uma brincadeira.

- Pára Ron! Ai… - ao tentar esquivar-se Hermione ia escorregando, a sorte foi Ron ter bons reflexos e apanhou-a a tempo.

- Desculpa! - pediu Hermione com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Desculpa eu - disse Ron - não devia ter começado com esta brincadeira.

Hermione pegou-lhe no rosto de maneira a que ficassem olhos nos olhos.

- Foi divertido – disse com um sorriso tirando-lhe um bocado de espuma que tinha no nariz.

Ficaram assim, a lavar a loiça. " Que coisa romântica" pensou Ron.

* * *

Bateram à porta, Hermione ia levantar-se, mas Ron parou-a.

- Eu vou lá - disse calmamente.

Ron viu através da janelinha da porta quem era. Ficou branco como cal.

Hermione reparou que ele estava um bocadinho fora do "normal" e foi a correr até ele.

- Estás bem? - perguntou aflita.

- Não… não pode ser - disse como se tivesse visto um ser maligno.

Hermione espreitou pela janela e abriu-se num grande sorriso.

Abriu a porta e deu um abraço forte a Viktor Krum.

- Que estás a fazer aqui? - perguntou Hermione.

- O que achas? Vim visitar-te, disseram-me que estavas aqui e eu decidi vir – disse Krum olhando Hermione de cima a baixo. Agradava-lhe bastante.

- Entra e senta-te… a tanto tempo que não falávamos. - disse Hermione sentando-se ao lado de Viktor Krum.

Ron limitou-se a olhar para eles. Decidiu subir.

- Bem vou subir para vos deixar à vontade! - disse Ron irónico.

- Não! - disse logo Hermione, não queria estar a sós com o Krum, depois das cartas que ele lhe escrevera - Fica aqui!

Aquelas palavras fizeram lembrar-lhe quando ela estava na cama e disse para ele não se afastar dela.

- Não vocês precisam … de por a conversa em dia – disse Ron olhando-os com desprezo.

- Por acaso temos – disse Krum, como quem o quer ver bem longe dali.

- Ok, eu fico - disse Ron.

Hermione sorriu-lhe em forma de agradecimento.

Viktor e Hermione falavam pelos cotovelos, Ron estava muito pensativo. " Que rico dia" pensou ele " Argh, que raiva, esse Viktor devia ir para o … Calma Ron… Acalma-te!".

Houve uma pergunta de Krum que o fez acordar.

- Como vais com os rapazes? Já encontraste o certo? - perguntou Krum com um olhar meio esquisito.

- Preferia não responder a essa pergunta. E tu? - disse Hermione envergonhada.

- Acho que sim – e fez uma festa longa no rosto de Hermione.

Ela ficou incomodada.

Ron ao ver aquilo gritou de dor, com o objectivo de Krum parar de tocar mais além do rosto de Hermione.

- Ron! O que é que foi? Ron! Estás a ouvir-me? Fala! - foi logo Hermione ter com ele. Passou-lhe a mão pelo braço enquanto Ron começava a ficar melhor.

- Então o que se passa? - perguntou Hermione muito preocupada.

- Senti uma dor de cabeça mesmo forte! Não sei se estás a ver… parecia que me estavam a entrar na mente… - mentiu Ron, mas Hermione não tinha percebido, alias até estava bastante preocupada.

- Ai Ron! - e agarrou-lhe nas mãos com muito amor.

Krum puxou Hermione pelo braço.

- Ele está bem! - disse Krum sentando-se outra vez com Hermione.

Se Ron queria atenção, conseguiu-a. Hermione não tirava os olhos dele.

Viktor não gostou nada daqueles olhares e decidiu pegar na mão de Hermione só para picar Ron.

Ron olhou-o furioso.

- Hermione vamos lá para fora? Aqui está muito abafado. - disse Viktor.

- Hum não sei, vens Ron? - perguntou Hermione cheia de esperança.

Antes de Ron poder responder, já Krum se tinha adiantado.

- Eu estava a pensar numa coisa mais a sós - disse Krum com aquele sotaque Búlgaro.

Ron calou-se. Não ia dizer nada. " Agora tens de escolher, ou ele, ou eu."

- Acho melhor não… - disse Hermione.

Krum puxou o rosto de Hermione para muito perto do dele de maneira a que os lábios ficassem muito próximos.

Ron estava pronto para saltar da cadeira a qualquer momento.

- O que é que se passa? Parece que estás a fugir de mim… - disse Krum calmamente, passando a mão pelo braço de Hermione. Esta estava cada vez mais nervosa. " Ai mãezinha!"

- Eu! Nah! Impressão tua! - mentiu. Mas muito mal.

- Óptimo! Então vamos… - disse Krum, puxando-a lá para fora.

Os raios de Sol do fim da tarde faziam brilhar as folhas das árvores. Hermione e Krum estavam sozinhos lá fora.

- Hermione, eu gosto mesmo de ti! Não aguento mais, eu mando-te cartas a dizer que a minha única vontade é estar contigo e poder beijar-te, e tu… tu… nada… desvias sempre a conversa…

- Eu já te expliquei que eu não sinto o mesmo por ti, desculpa! - disse Hermione olhando-o nos olhos.

- Mas eu posso fazer-te sentir, basta dares-me uma oportunidade para o demonstrar - disse Viktor agarrando-lhe nas mãos.

- Ninguém pode mudar aquilo que sinto - disse Hermione soltando as mãos.

O toque de Krum não era como o de Ron, carinhoso e cuidadoso, mas sim obsessivo, que pensa que pode ter tudo.

- Hermione, eu sei que sentes alguma coisa por mim - disse Krum aproximando-se cada vez mais dela.

- O que é que te deu? O que é feito do Krum que eu conheci? - perguntou Hermione desiludida.

- Esse Krum era um fraco! - disse Krum com um ar importante - Este novo Krum sagrou-se 5 vezes o melhor jogador de Quidditch de sempre e até agora conseguiu tudo o que queria. E hei-de conseguir.

Hermione não queria acreditar naquilo que ouvia, ele falava dela como se fosse um troféu.

- Quer dizer, tu estás a sugerir que eu ande contigo sem gostar de ti, é isso? - disse Hermione.

- Sim, mas eu posso dar-te tudo aquilo que quiseres, basta deixares-me ser o teu "dono" - disse Krum com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

- Então faz-me um favor… - disse Hermione.

- Diz, tudo o que quiseres - disse Krum.

- Vai-te embora e deixa-me em paz! - disse Hermione super irritada.

Krum ficou com os olhos esbugalhados.

- O que? - ele ainda não acreditava, nenhuma rapariga lhe tinha dado uma tampa.

- Vai-te embora e deixa-me em paz! - disse Hermione calmamente.

- Não posso ir embora antes de ter aquilo que quero! - disse Krum indignado.

- Pára! Pára! Estou farta que me trates como se fosse um troféu! -gritou num tom furioso.

Krum começou-se a rir.

- Mas Hermione… tu não és um simples troféu…(agarrou nas mãos dela) tu és o mais belo troféu! - disse Krum com um sorriso cínico.

Hermione ia responder, mas limitou-se a soltar um "Esquece!" e virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar em direcção à Toca, onde poderia estar junto do seu Ron e esquecer tudo aquilo que se passara no jardim.

Sentiu uma mão a apertar-lhe o braço com tanta força que se contorceu de dor.

- Onde é que tu pensas que vais? Ainda não acabamos a conversa - disse Krum puxando Hermione contra si.

O braço dela estava num tom carmesim quase roxo.

- Ainda estás aqui? - perguntou Hermione tentando-se soltar. Mas ele apertava-a contra si com cada vez mais força.

- Estou e não vou sair, até fazer uma coisa… - disse Krum puxando o rosto dela.

Estava a aproximar-se do rosto de Hermione que estava preso com toda a força.

- Nem te atrevas! Não! - disse Hermione com alguma dificuldade a tentar esquivar-se do beijo. - Não faças isso! Eu não gosto de ti! Não!

- Podes gritar a vontade! - disse Krum.

Tentou-se soltar mas foi em vão. Tentou bater-lhe, mas não conseguia, ele era mais forte.

Krum beijou-a agressivamente. Hermione ficou a sangrar do lábio.

Ela começou a chorar de raiva e de nojo.

- E agora, sentes alguma coisa por mim? Tu querias mais não era? - perguntou Krum cinicamente.

Hermione levantou a mão e espetou-lhe uma valente chapada na cara de Krum. Ele virou a cara e começou-se a rir.

Hermione começou a correr em direcção à floresta, só queria sair dali.

* * *

Ron encostou a cabeça à janela, pensava que amanhã iam para Hogwarts e ainda não tinha confessado a Hermione que gostava dela.

Nesse momento, Krum abre a porta com toda a força e agarrou nas coisas.

- Onde é que está a Hermione? - olhou Ron preocupado.

- Sei lá! Estás a ver-me com cara de detective não estás? - disse Krum.

- Olha lá, tu comigo não gozas, ou me dizes imediatamente onde está a Hermione ou vou ser obrigado a… – disse Ron tirando a varinha e apontando-lhe contra o pescoço. - Usa-la.

- Temos guarda-costas! Não sei onde está a tua rapariguinha, só sei que ela fugiu por aí. - disse Krum com um ar gozão e bateu a porta com toda a força.

" Onde é que ela foi? É melhor ir ver dela, ainda se perde…" pensou Ron.

Agarrou nas chaves e vestiu o casaco e saiu.

Procurou por todo o lado e nada. Estava a começar a ficar muito preocupado.

- Queres ver que ela se perdeu mesmo? - disse Ron com medo. - Oh Merlin! Onde é que te enfiaste miúda? Espera… Falta a floresta! Que por acaso está cheia de aranhas… brrr… Não … Sim… Vamos lá… anda Crookshanks!

Caminhou em direcção à floresta. O tempo agora estava frio.

Dentro da floresta, Crookshanks andava calmamente ao lado de Ron.

Chegaram ao sítio mais bonito. Ao Lago Da Verdade.

Era um lago enorme, azul… e cheio de árvores a volta.

Crookshanks desatou a correr em direcção a ele.

- Onde é que vais? C'os diabos! - disse Ron a correr atrás do gato.

Parece que tinha acertado no alvo.

Hermione estava sentada à berma do Lago, com a cabeça encostada aos joelhos.

Ron correu até ela.

- Hermione! Estavas aqui! O que é que te deu miúda? Estava preocupado! - disse Ron.

Hermione não reagia.

- Hermione o que é que se passa? - disse Ron sentando-se ao lado dela.

Hermione começou a chorar convulsivamente e encostou-se no ombro do Ron, onde chorava sem parar. Ron abraçou-a.

- Hermione… quem é que te fez mal…? Porque é que estás a chorar? - disse Ron levantando o rosto de Hermione.

- Estás a sangrar do lábio! Espera aí… – tirou um lenço que tinha no casaco e passou-lhe pela zona do lábio.

- Vais-me contar o que se passou? - perguntou Ron com uma voz muito doce. - Ou nem por isso?

- Eu… eu… – soluçou Hermione.

- Tem calma… Respira fundo… Isso… continua… – disse Ron.

- O Viktor, ele … ele… tinha anda-do… a es-crever umas cartas… que diziam … que esta-va completamen-te… apai-xonado por mim… e eu ti-nha me-do de ficar com ele so-zinha por isso mes-mo… e então… eu disse-te para não ires em-bora por isso… e de-pois lá fo-ra…

- Lá fora… – disse Ron como sinal para ela continuar.

- Ele dis-se-me que gostava de mim e que só queria estar co-migo… e depois tratou-me co-mo se fosse um troféu disse-me que eu podia ter tu-do o que eu qui-se-sse se eu deixa-sse ele ser meu do-no… eu ten-tei Ron, eu tentei…

- Tentas-te o que? - perguntou Ron passando-lhe a mão pela face para lhe limpar as lágrimas.

- Ele… ele… beijou-me a força… e deixou-me a sangrar do lábio… eu tentei… eu tentei livrar-me dele… mas ele tinha mais força que eu… eu gritei e ele nada… depois ele dis-se que eu tinha gosta-do e que queria mais… e eu dei-lhe uma chapada e vim para aqui…

- O que! Ele beijou-te a força! Porque é que eu não o enfeiticei naquele momento… - disse Ron furioso.

- Hã? - perguntou Hermione confusa.

- Ele foi a casa buscar as coisas dele e eu perguntei-lhe por ti… e ele começou com aquelas bocas foleiras e eu apontei-lhe a varinha… foi isso… - disse Ron calmamente.

- És doido! Tu podes ir expulso se usares magia fora da escola! - disse Hermione.

- Eu sei, Hermione. Mas foi mais forte que eu… - disse Ron.

Calaram-se durante algum tempo.

- Está frio não está? - perguntou Hermione com os braços em volta do corpo.

Ron tirou o casaco que tinha vestido e pôs-o nos ombros de Hermione. Ele reparou na enorme nódoa negra que ela tinha no braço.

- Como é que fizeste isto? - perguntou Ron passando a mão pelo sitio.

- Obrigada… foi ele… agarrou-me pelo braço… – disse Hermione.

- Estúpido! Ainda por cima é cobarde… fazer isto numa rapariga… eu não devia ter saído de perto de ti… eu tenho culpa… desculpa… - disse Ron arrependido - mas eu nunca pensei que ele te fizesse o que fez…

- Ron não tens culpa… a culpa é só minha… por um dia ter pensado que ele era uma pessoa diferente…

- Isso acontece Hermione, não te culpabilizes… ele é que foi estúpido, quem é que fazia isto a uma rapariga como tu? - disse Ron.

Fugiu-lhe a boca para a verdade. Ela corou...

- Sabes a história deste Lago? - perguntou Ron para tentar mudar de assunto.

Hermione abanou a cabeça.

- Este Lago chama-se Lago da Verdade, é um lago onde ninguém pode mentir e onde … os … os… apaixonados não se vão embora sem se beijarem… - disse Ron meio envergonhado.

- Que giro! É tão lindo… – disse Hermione com um sorriso. Pensou que não se podia ir embora sem beijar Ron.

- É… é como tu… – fugiram-lhe outra vez as palavras.

Ela ficou vermelha.

- Obrigada… – disse envergonhada. Mas ela de repente começou a chorar outra vez.

- O que é que se passa? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse? - perguntou Ron aproximando o seu rosto do de Hermione. Estavam mais próximos do que habitual.

- Não… nada de mais… - disse Hermione a sorrir.

Ron limpou-lhe as lágrimas … Hermione aproximou-se mais dele.

- Tens uns olhos lindos – disse-lhe.

- A sério? Obrigado. - disse Ron.

Hermione aproximava-se cada vez mais de Ron…

Estavam separados por centímetros, parecia a cena do Autocarro…

Foram-se aproximando, aproximando… aproximando…

Até que os lábios se tocaram... Hermione sentiu-se a explodir, não queria acreditar no que estava a acontecer… e parou… saiu dali a correr…

- Hermione! Espera! Desculpa - gritou Ron.

Ron passou os dedos nos lábios, não queria acreditar…

Estava mais feliz que nunca. Não tinha sido um beijo a sério… mas foi um beijo!

Hermione correu até casa, estava toda a gente lá…

- Hermione! Querida como estás? - perguntou Mrs.Weasley.

Mas Hermione nem olhou, subiu as escadas numa correria.

- Mas que bicho é que lhe mordeu? - perguntou Mrs.Weasley.

- Acho que foi o bicho do amor. - disse Ginny a sorrir.

Hermione lá em cima encostada à janela passava os dedos pelos lábios…

Parecia um sonho.

E pensou … " Afinal o Lago tinha mesmo efeito.."

Deitou-se na cama, não lhe apetecia fazer as malas para ir para Hogwarts, apetecia-lhe ficar ali a pensar no Ron.

"Como é que eu vou aparecer amanha em frente ao Ron?"

_**N/A: **Bem espero que tenham gostado… mt trabalho q este deu! LOL BjoOs e deixem reviews ! xD_


End file.
